bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 4: Real Ghosts and Sheet Traps
Chapter 4: Real Ghosts and Sheet Traps As the pups ran away from the vampire, they ran off into different rooms. Chase, Marshall, Skye, Elsa, and Snowflake ran into a bedroom, while Rocky and Rubble ran into the bathroom. "Well, I think we're safe in here!" Rubble said, looking around for anything creepy. "Yeah. Nothing can hurt us in a bathroom!" Rocky replied. Suddenly, Rocky slipped, causing the toilet paper roll to start unraveling toilet paper. "Uh-oh!" Rocky said as toilet paper started unraveling on the floor. Rocky went to go clean it up, but he slipped. "Whoa!" Rocky exclaimed as he slipped, and started to roll around in the toilet paper. Poor Rocky was getting tangled up in the stuff! "Ah Rubble, a little help, please?" Rocky said as Rubble walked over to him. "Sure, I'll help you Rocky!" Rubble replied as he attempted to rescue Rocky from his toilet paper trap. However, it didn't go as planed. Soon, both Rocky and Rubble were getting tangled up in the toilet paper, and when there was no more, the two pups were completely covered. "HELP!" the two toilet paper pups cried out, as they walked out of the bathroom to look for their friends. '"W-What was that?" Marshall asked Chase, knowing he had heard something. Eventually, the toilet paper covered Rubble and Rocky got closer to them, still mumbling as they walked. "Over there!" Chase said as he pointed at the wrapped up pups. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! MUMMIES! AHHHHHHHHH!" the pups yelled as they ran away from the mummies and back downstairs. "Mr. Porter was right! This place is HAUNTED!" Marshall cried out with fright. "We don't know that for sure," Chase replied. "Oh yeah. Then what are t-t-those?" Skye asked pointing behind Chase at the real ghost pups. Chase turned around and saw the real ghosts too. "You mean these pups? These are probably either Halloween decorations or stuffed animals!" Chase replied calmly. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DECORATION!" one of the real ghost pups said, taking Chase's comment as an insult. "Apparently an animatronic, talking decoration!" Chase replied before he went to put his paw on the 'decoration'. However, when Chase's paw touched the dog with black eyes, his paw went right through the dog. Chase's eyes widened. "Ahhhhhhh! What's going on?! Who ARE you guys?!" Chase cried out, after he stopped touching the dog, and ran over to his friends. "We are the Ghost Pups" Ghost pup Alex said looking at Chase, Skye, Elsa, Snowflake and Marshall. The pups just stood there terrified, looking at the ghost pups with scared looks on their faces. "BOOO!" Alex, Pete, Max, Aaron, Brenda, Trixie, Michelle, Ally, and Alice said, scaring the pups. "AHHHHHHHH!" the pups screamed, ran away terifiied in the kitchen. "Nice job, Alex" Brenda said commenting her brother. "Thanks. Now lets go see the action!" Alex said. "AHHHHHHHH!" the pups all screamed as they ran into the kitchen. However, as Marshall ran, he and the other pups accidently bumped into a table with nothing but a sheet on it. The table wobbled a little, then suddenly, the white sheet slid off the table, and right on top of Chase, Snowflake and Elsa, while the table fell in a different direction. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Chase, Snowflake, and Elsa all shouted as they got trapped under the sheet that fell on top of them. "Nice job with the table sheet trap," Max said to Aaron. "Thanks, I'm glad I did. This is quite amusing to watch!" Aaron replied, smiling as Alex, Pete, Max, Aaron, Brenda, Trixie, Michelle, Ally, and Alice watched the pups struggle under the sheets. "AHHHHHHHHH! Help us!" Chase, Snowflake, and Elsa cried out from under the sheet. "Chase! Elsa! Snowflake!" Skye and Marshall cried out as they watched their friends struggle in horror. "We have to help them!" Skye suggested to Marshall. She didn't like seeing her friends so helpless while they couldn't see anything! "Agreed," Marshall said agreeing to help. While Skye and Marshall talked however, Chase, Elsa, and Snowflake were still struggling under the sheets, and couldn't see anything. "Help! Help! I can't see!" Elsa screamed under the sheet. "Ahhhh! What's going on?!" Chase cried out in confusion under the sheet. "Help! Help!!! Get me outta here!" Snowflake yelled out in fright. After a few moments of struggling, Skye and Marshall then went over to save their friends. Skye and Marshall then pulled the sheets off of Chase, Elsa, and Snowflake after they were struggling under the sheets. However, as the sheet went flying into the air, the edge of the sheet landed on top of Chase's head. "You ok?" Skye asked Chase, worried. "Yeah. Thank you Marshall and Skye!" Chase replied kindly. "You're welcome, Chase!" Marshall replied. Suddenly, Skye giggled. "What's so funny, Skye?" Chase asked curiously. "Hehehe! You still got the sheet on your head, Chase!" Skye answered, still giggling. Chase giggled too, but as he giggled, the sheet slid down and covered up Chase. "Huh?" Chase said in confusion. Suddenly, Chase quickly realized what had happened, and started to panic. "AHHHHHHHH!" Chase screamed, running around the kitchen as the pups moved out of the way. "Whoa! Watch out!" Skye said, warning the other pups. Chase was still covered under the sheet, and was unaware that he was about to run into the wall. "AHHHHHHHH" Chase yelled, still terrified. BAM! Chase ran right into the wall, the sheet still covering him as the pups bursted out laughing. "Ha, ha. Very funny, pups!" Chase commented, still under the sheet. "Sorry, Chase, you were just so silly running into that wall!" Skye commented. Chase blushed under the sheet, happy that Skye couldn't see his cheeks go pink. "Thanks, Skye. If only I could see out of this sheet!" Chase replied as he tried to find the eye holes in the sheet. The other pups smiled as they watched Chase try to find the eye holes. Soon, Chase found the eye holes, and could see out of the sheet. "Yes! Now I can see!" Chase exclaimed happily as he looked through the eye holes in the sheet. The pups smiled as they looked at the ghostly looking German Shepard under the sheet. "Come on, Casper! Let's go!" Skye said while the pups laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny!" Chase said under the sheet. Suddenly, the real ghost pups got bored of watching the pups having fun. "This is boring. Perhaps we should add some scares for some entertainment!" Pete suggested. "I couldn't agree more, Pete!" Michelle replied with a smirk on her ghostly pup face. The other real ghost pups smiled in agreement and began their spooky plan. "Come on, everyone. Let's go find the other pups!" Skye said to the other pups. "Ok" the pups said leaving the kitchen. Suddenly, the real ghosts appeared in front of them. "BOOOOO!"Alex. Pete, Max, Aaron, Brenda, Trixie, Michelle, Ally, and Alice said, scaring the pups. "AHHHHHHHH!" the pups screamed in fright. Suddenly, Alex and Alice appeared behind the bed sheet covered Chase, and grabbed the bottom of the sheet before lifting him into the air! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chase cried out as he felt the sheet being lifted into the air, while he was still trapped under it. The other pups turned around to find the bed sheet covered Chase being held up in the air under the sheet, by Alex and Alice. "Let him go!" Skye shouted, concerned for Chase's safety. "Skye? Hello? What's going on? I can't see a thing!" Chase said as he tried to get out of the suspended bed sheet, but with no success. The real pup ghosts smiled at how scared the pups were getting. "Certainly, little pup. Besides, he can't see out of that sheet, anyways!" Alice replied as she and Alex put the bed sheet covered Chase back down on the ground. "Now be gone with you, or face the ghostly horrors of our haunted house! BOOOOOOOO!"Alex, Pete, Max, Aaron, Brenda, Trixie, Michelle, Ally, and Alice exclaimed in spooky voices. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups screamed, leaving the sheet covered Chase behind. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Chase called out to them from under the bed sheet. Alex and Alice then smiled, floated in front of Chase and poked their ghostly heads through the sheet, so Chase could see them. "BOOOOOOOOO!" the two real ghost pups shouted into the sheet before poking their heads out and vanishing into thin air. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOSTS! Help! Somebody help! Who turned out the lights?!" Chase cried out in horror as he struggled under the sheet, trying to find the eye holes again and trying to get away from the 'ghosts'. Next Chapter: Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 5: Sheet Traps, Ghosts and Monsters